Morning Reverie
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: After a night between the sheets, two Titans find themselves 'sleeping' through an important training session with Cyborg. RobXRae


_**Oh no**. One, I can't believe I wrote this. Two, I can't believe I'm posting this. Maybe I need some action in my life. _

_**Beware, kiddies, don't read if you can't deal with the word penis or vagina. **_

_Oh and beware of mistakes and the awful puns that I have tried to throw in. I thought they were funny at the time, now, I'm not so sure. Hahaha. The title was supposedly going to be a pun also, but I decided against it. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the two sex maniacs in this fic._

**_Please, read and review :). It is much appreciated. _**

_P.S: I thank Urban Dictionary for the Title._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morning Reverie<em>**

Her eyes snapped open, wide. Her mind had a mini freak out. Where was she? _In her own bed. _What was she wearing? _Nothing._ Who was her bed buddy? _Nightwing. Or Robin, whatever floats your boat._ Nothing was out of the ordinary. Raven looked at the black alarm clock sitting neatly on her matching black bedside table. The blue light from the screen dimly lit the room. 6.24 am. Nothing was out of the ordinary, besides that fact that both Titans had slept through their training sessions that they happened to have planned with Cyborg. She sighed. He was bound to be up here in a few minutes pounding down her door. She had the whole conversation planned out.

She could feel his relaxed arm slinked over the curvaceous dent in her body that was her waist. She could feel his strong hand pressed beneath her right breast. It kind of hurt. She contemplated moving, but then he would move, then the bed would move, as well as the sheets and it would take them both another half an hour to get comfortable again. She could feel the knuckle of his thumb pressing right beside her nipple. She tried to think about something else. _Knuckle in the boob_. She hoped Cyborg wasn't_ too_ pissed and wasn't planning to make an unpleasant racquet on her door. _Fucking knuckle pressing into nipple! _She didn't want to disrupt his sleep or this lovely moment of morning snuggles which rarely occurred for the two birds. _KNUCKLE. BOOB. _She frowned, using her arms to raise her upper body only slightly, she felt the pressure release from beneath her breast. A smile came to her face in relief. The arm snaked back from her waist. She shut her eyes, keeping her body slightly raised. The man behind her rolled onto his back.

She lowered her body back onto the firm mattress, waiting for him to say something. She waited. There was nothing. Partially confused, she leaned her body backwards and turned her head to look back at the handsome men sharing her sheets. She sucked in a breath and held it, trying to stop herself from letting out a little chuckle. He had rolled onto his back, one arm bent above his head and the other across his stomach. Somehow he had managed to get his Penis to rest on top of satin flat sheet, whilst covering the rest of his lower half. She shook her head, silently laughing at his new uncanny ability to be able to do tricks with his penis that didn't involve her vagina.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, she carefully rolled over. She tried to make as little movement as possible as she faced the maskless hero. No one could disagree with what Raven was thinking right now. Dick was hot. Plain and simple. He was more than hot actually. He was _beautiful_, especially when he slept, when he wasn't stressed and kicking archenemy arse. She raised an eyebrow. Don't get her wrong, he was _super-hot_ when he was stressed and down right _sexy_ when he was kicking evil arse. But, when he slept, there was no tension, no suit and no mask. There was no defence or wall. It was just Richard Grayson. Sleeping. A simple smile tugged at Raven's lips. It was true, it was just Richard Grayson sleeping naked in her bed. His only defence right now was her. If some evil bitch were to crash through her door, right now, she, despite being extremely naked, would be Nightwing's only defence. That made her feel extremely sexy. She raised her eyebrows at the strange thought.

His face was so serene, for a change. His full lips were parted slightly, letting the air silently pass through them. His forehead was clear of any creases, making his eyebrows sit calmly above his usually serious eyes. His closed lids and long dark eyelashes concealed his stunning blue iris'. His jet black hair was fanned out across the satin pillow beneath his head, keeping well clear of his perfect face. She never understood how his hair 'just fell' like that. She grinned, noticing that he had a little bit of shadow gracing his jawline. She liked it when he had a bit of stubble and she told him so. Occasionally he would grow it out, just for her. This was one of those occasions.

Her eyes dropped to his rhythmically rising and falling chest. He took care of his body, and it was definitely clear. He obviously wasn't tensing but the carved indentations on his chest and arms were still visible. She smirked. She probably shouldn't go there but – she looked down. He was well endowed that's for sure.

Her prying hadn't gone unnoticed. The young adult beside her suddenly moved, stretching out his tired muscles. His eyes fluttered open and a hand swiped down below to scratch an unwanted itch near his genitals. He yawned. _Men. _She rolled her eyes, wondering when he'd notice that she was watching his morning routine.

His head turned to face her, blinding her with those deep ocean blue eyes. He looked a little startled. "Oh," he managed to fumble out with a goofy smile. Raven could feel herself melting. Those perfectly straight white teeth set of his beautifully sculptured face. He was definitely a morning person. She hated to use such a cliché, but it was pretty much illegal to look that good at such an hour.

"Morning," she finally replied, letting her smile fade. Her hand gripped the edge of the black stain flat sheet and she pulled it up to cover her naked body.

With a smirk, Richard crept a little closer to the naked woman. He pressed his thick lips to hers for moment. She closed her eyes, delving into the kiss. He slowly pulled away, smiling. "Morning," he whispered seductively, grabbing onto the same sheet she had a moment ago.

He gently began to pull the sheet down and away from her naked form. His free hand went for her right breast. She raised an eyebrow and matched it with an equally amused smile. He was still grinning from ear to ear. He dropped the sheet in his other hand and began running it down the firm skin of her toned abdominals. He really was a morning person.

Suddenly there were six loud, echoing slams on her door. Richard's smile faded to a look of frustration. All the sensual aura that was once in the air a moment ago, simply vanished. Sighing, she looked from Richard to the metal door. She presumed it was the possibly angry Cyborg.

"What?" She called monotonously.

"Where were you?" The cybernetic man almost yelled from the door, obviously pissed. _Hit the nail on the head._

"Trying to sleep," she replied dully, looking back at that handsome thing in front of her.

A look of mischief crossed Dick's face. Her brows knitted together in a frown. What was he thinking? He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. She didn't reject, gently leaning her head back slightly.

"Thanks for letting me know!" he replied sarcastically.

Her eyes widened as those soft lips on her neck dropped drastically to her breasts. Startled, she gripped the long jet black hair bobbing away in front of her chest.

"Can I continue sleeping now?" She managed to ask, trying to keep her voice deep and emotionless.

"Have you seen Dick?" he asked, genuinely confused, completely disregarding her last request.

Her face turned furious. _Why wouldn't he just fuck off?_ She was about to get fucked so hard that the whole fucking giant 'T' shaped tower would feel her orgasm. Richard looked up at her; a sneaky smile crossed his lips. He went back to his little job.

"Yes," she said suddenly as a smug smile crossed her lips. Coincidentally, the lips on her right breast weren't there anymore. Richard was looking up at her, slightly discombobulated.

"Really?" Robot man asked again in disbelief.

"Yes," she repeated with an evil smirk before looking down at tall, dark and handsome. "He's in bed with me right now." Richard's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What!" Cyborg practically shouted.

"I'm joking, Cyborg," she reassured him, "No, I haven't seen him," she began with the same monotonous tone, "I've been in bed all morning," she stated sarcastically.

"Jesus, Raven," Cyborg said almost breathlessly from behind the metal. "Don't do that to me," he began taking a breath, "I thought you two were sleeping together for a sec!" Shame he didn't know they were a little more than fuck buddies.

Richard looked like he was about to murder her. Suddenly, without warning, he dove his lips onto her chest again, determined to get revenge.

"I've checked his room, the gym, the lounge and even the basement!" Cyborg called again.

Raven sighed loudly, "did you check the-" a wet tongue wiggled over her nipple a few times and she let out a gasp of air – "roof?" The last word came out higher than she had planned. She looked down at the Dick licking her nipple, agitated.

"Raven?" Cyborg questioned softly, noting the change in her vocal pattern.

"Did you check the roof?" She corrected in her normal tone.

"Yep."

Raven dug a hand down into the black stain sheets. She groped his penis and yanked it. He jerked his lips and head away from her chest. He hands instantly went for his penis and he curled himself into a fatal position, as far away as he could possibly get from her.

"Give me ten minutes," she replied stoically as she grinned at the horny Dick in front of her.

She heard the Robotic man make his way back down the hall and into the lounge.

She rolled away from the pained Dick and slid her naked body off of the sheets. She snatched up her rubber uniform that she had thrown feverishly aside the night before. She quickly slipped her naked frame into the dark purple suit, letting her powers zip herself in.

She took a quick look back at Dick. He had rolled over to face the Dick tease. He nodded, grinning, "touché."

She smiled, impressed with herself, before heading to the automatic door. "Are you coming back?" He asked, stretching his impressively naked body along her beautifully smooth sheets.

She clicked open her door and slipped into the hall, the smile still playing on her lips.

The door swished shut. He grinned, getting comfy. She left without putting underwear on. She was totally coming back.


End file.
